Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface-protecting film to be permanently or semipermanently laminated on the surface of a plastic, rubber, metal plate, glass, wood, slate or other substrate for the purpose of surface protection or decoration. More particularly, it relates to a fluorine resin type weather-resistant film which is excellent in the weather resistance, stain resistance, toughness such as chemical resistance, flexibility and adhesion to various substrates and which is particularly excellent in the bond durability after laminated on a substrate.